22 мая
;2008 *Lady Gaga выступила в Score в Майами ;2009 *Lady Gaga открывала Pussycat Dolls в туре Doll Domination Tour в Acer Arena в Австралии :"Monster" 8:27 PM from TwitterBerry ;2010 *Lady Gaga выступила в Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy в Париже с The Monster Ball Tour. :"Love is like a brick. You can build a house, or you can sink a dead body." 2:26 PM via web ;2011 :"Go here: http://goo.gl/KLazo to watch my @googlechrome commercial. Makes me choke up, cause i think about us monsters + how far we've come." 10:20 AM via web :"In 4hrs 15 minutes BORN THIS WAY will be released on Itunes: 12am ET / 9pm PT . I can't believe it's finally happening. #BornThisWayMidnight" 4:54 PM via web :"@CapitalGagaX not at BMA's tonight, rehearsing. I have a surprise TVFinale performance this week, also a signing at BestBuy in NY 2moro." 5:00 PM via web :"@AndrewLuvsGaga i'm so glad you love it :). I wanted it to be epic and personal, as to to inspire grandeur love affairs with yourself." 5:03 PM via web :"@Little_Paws_Up Smile my love!! Do you think any monsters have questions about the album before it comes out?" 5:04 PM via web :"@GagaUSA It's hard choose my favorite song on the album. Marry The Night, Government Hooker, Heavy Metal Lover, Sheibe. I can't choose!" 5:15 PM via web :"@KevvieGaga i love that jacket!!!! maybe i'll wear mine 2moro http://twitpic.com/4yzr6g" 5:27 PM via web :"@jamsession12345 explicit will be the word many will use yes :)" 5:28 PM via web :"@GentlemanJudas next year THE BORN THIS WAY BALL will come to Brazil. It is SO important to me to see my Brazilian monsters. I cherish you!" 5:31 PM via web :"@atemyheart__ I'm proud of it as a WHOLEwork. I composed it to be a listening portal to pop surreality. Get lost in the pop. Fantasydance :)" 5:35 PM via web :"@LeaveItToMe123 the hair bow never left. She just goes to sleep sometimes. She's very serious and methodic about her reinventions." 5:36 PM via web :"@DWIGHTLOVESGAGA um yourphotoshop twitter icon is amazing." 5:37 PM via web :"@morningdaybreak My favorite wine is Frenzia!!! Red. My gfs and I like to mix it with 7up and Marachino cherries. NY HOOKER BEVERAGE!" 5:39 PM via web :"@LucCarl I began writing Electric Chapel in Australia. I finished it in Europe on my tourbus. Its about needing to feel safe to find love." 5:45 PM via web :"@CasperVest Bad Kids is inspired by stories many monsters shared with me on the road. I wanted a song to tribute their stories. ImABadKidToo" 5:48 PM via web :"@MistressDrea There will be a GagaVision tomorrow! And it will be SPECIAL! :)" 5:49 PM via web :"@MattyyBabyy I started writing Born This Way in Manchester + Liverpool. I knew it had to be the first single. It still gets me every time.'" 5:52 PM via web :"@ConnorDream Government Hooker was inspired by Marilyn Monroe + political mistresses. I wonder what they were privy to + what they affected." 5:55 PM via web :"@ItsAmiGuerra @luccarl @ladystarlightny I remember you! SNL even made a skit making fun of how I ALWAYS remember monsters! I can't help it." 5:56 PM via web :"@hausofcharlie French Toast ;) and UN KIR ROYALE!" 5:57 PM via web :"@AnaLilMonster7 You should feel so proud. That takes a lot of bravery and conviction. Rejoice in your identity, + stay close to mum." 5:58 PM via web :"@jasminebridgerx I'm shooting The Edge of Glory Video in a week! I can't wait! I already wrote the treatment, its magical!" 5:59 PM via web :"@juufigueroa my car." 6:00 PM via web :"@Lari_whistler wrote YOÜ and I in 10 minutes on the piano I learned on in NY. A boy dared me to write a hit. Brian May played guitar on it!" 6:04 PM via web :"@PhilKeers I wrote Marry The Night about having a good time in NY with my friends, and how I would never be a Hollywood girl." 6:04 PM via web :"@GagasSubwayKID I wrote HAIR about how my parents used to get pissed at my outfits and my hair when I was a kid." 6:05 PM via web :"@MissShandaG AMERICANO is what the American dream means to me. #LipstickRevolution" 6:06 PM via web :"@Eva_G_ HEAVY METAL LOVER is about "tonight bring all your friends, because a group does it better."" 6:08 PM via web :"@Jamie_Bolding I went to a dirty party in Berlin, and wrote Sheibe the next day. It's about wanting to be bad without permission. Shit." 6:10 PM via web :"@HausDeGaga no comment. #HEAVYMETALLOVER #P.S.NOTAFOOD" 6:11 PM via web :"@RadioRedo Highway Unicorn is about me. Flying down the road, with nothing but a dream." 6:12 PM via web :"@leo_sennah Fashion of His Love is about Alexander McQueen." 6:17 PM via web :"@Marvelous_Fame then you will love this album :)" 6:18 PM via web :"@MaxyGaGa Bloody Mary is about living halfway between reality and fantasy." 6:21 PM via web :"@andigaga Black Jesus was Justin Timberlake's favorite. Its about how putting on a new spirit is as easy as putting on fashion. Amen." 6:23 PM via web :"@sadieosaurus i like bitter dark chocolate desserts." 6:28 PM via web :"@Henry_Alex Don't worry you'll see me soon. I'm performing on THE AMERICAN IDOL FINALE! :)" 6:29 PM via web :"@Nate_GaGa I love spaghetti with fresh pomodoro my family and I make fresh in our friends backyard." 6:31 PM via web :"@pamss15 this is so cute! http://twitpic.com/515ow9" 6:35 PM via web :"@KaylaC248 i got a tramp stamp of a g-clef. It's still there! I still love it!" 6:37 PM via web :"@seriouslyepic thank you, that is very sweet :)" 6:38 PM via web :"@kwhiteside01 on my birthday I drank a whole bottle of wine and danced to The Edge of Glory by myself. It was the best bday ever." 6:40 PM via web :"@HausOfPuntii The Queen is about bravery. Being unafraid to be great." 6:41 PM via web :"that is amazing! my drawing of @ladygaga's photoshoot with Mariano Vivanco for i-D. <3 http://t.co/wnFwCeq via @twitpic" 6:42 PM via Tweet Button :"@iteff i want monsters to choose the 4th single." 6:43 PM via Tweet Button :"Okay, taking a twitter nap. Be back later. Thank you for the amazing questions. i love you so much! #BORNTHISWAYMIDNIGHT #PAWSUP" 6:56 PM via Tweet Button :"1 more hour until BORN THIS WAY is released. I'm gonna cry for 60 whole minutes. Let's trend #PawsUpBornThisWay" 8:10 PM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"My water just broke." 8:54 PM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"http://twitpic.com/51d1r7 - Monsters waiting outside BEST BUY, so cute!" 8:54 PM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"BORN THIS WAY THE ALBUM IS NOW RELEASED WORLDWIDE: http://bit.ly/jMjLid 5†23†11" 9:16 PM via web :"OK Little Monsters, you know what to do — download @ladygaga's Born This Way right now. http://tw.itunes.com/POr" Retweeted by ladygaga at 9:21 PM via Social Publisher :"BORN THIS WAY THE ALBUM IS NOW RELEASED WORLDWIDE http://bit.ly/jMjLid 5†23†11" 11:27 PM via web Категория:Календарь